The Phoenix Force
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: An Ultimate power has been unleashed and now it’s up to Jake Long and Team Dragon to find before it’s too late. salsh BoyxBoy


Jake and The Phoenix Force

**Nine pm Lao Shi's store **

"Young Dragon we have a problem" said Lao Shi

"Yeah Gramps what happen this time" said Jake he was pissed Rose cheated on him with Brad no less What was I no good for her what did I do

But he knew what it was…

"Dragon Business" he said

"Jake I have received intelligence that someone is after a forbidden power known as The Phoenix Force"

"And what is that Gramps" asked Trixie

"The Phoenix Force is an immortal and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the omniverse, the Guardian of Creation"

No wonder people want it so bad thought Jake Rose out of his mind for a minute

" the Phoenix is among the most feared beings in the entire existence - having the power to cut and re-grow any part of the universe, as well as destroy it entirely, which is part of the Phoenix's purpose: "The Judgment of the Phoenix", to burn away the obsolete. The Phoenix Force is described as being "the embodiment of the very passion of Creation – the spark that gave life to the Universe, the flame that will ultimately consume it."

"Hold up so this thing could destroy the whole universe how in the hell did power come into existence"

"Like I said Trixie it is part of the Universe itself often called the Star-child it came to earth thousands of years ago and forge itself with the Magical energies of earth our ancestors sought to use it to protect all of earth's creatures but…"

"What?" chorused Team Dragon

Lao Shi took a deep breath "But the power was too strong and it ended up killing a number of creatures it was decided that this power should remained locked away never to see the light of day"

Jake looked at his Grandfather "So where is it located it's prison?"

"Alas kid no one knows it was sent far on the other side of the world somewhere in western Europe and northern American so basically it could be anywhere the sure way is from an ancient spell book known as Archamada Book of Spells it has the knowledge and spells one as the Phoenix could use" said Fu Dog

"Wait as the Phoenix you mean it possesses you?" asked Jake

"Yes and no see a person use the Phoenix's powers but they have to take it in them as a willing host so to speak"

"So people let this Force into them?" asked Spud

"Why not if this power is what gramps says it is I wouldn't mind having it either" said Jake thoughtfully

"Ah young Dragon, The Phoenix itself when host with a creature of emotion it's power can be swayed" said Lao Shi

"What so if the person is evil then…"

"The power becomes corrupt or if the person feels lust, power, anger, destruction, jealously all the things that makes us humane can make The Phoenix become The Dark Phoenix."

"So if someone good were to be a host then it could still" satred Spud

"Evil yeah in a way but unfortunately the bad news doesn't stop there the host can be human and sometimes is" said Fu

Now Jake was a stunned unless they were witch wizard or

some mixed magical creature humans really couldn't use magic much less something as powerful as this Phoenix power.

"alright let's find this book then we can find the Phoenix"

It was agree Spud would looked it online Trixie and Jake would look up possible sources in Lao Shi's books and Lao shi and Fu Dog would call in favors as well.

Jake flew back to his two bedroom apartment he sighed as he opened the door memories of Rose came to mind next week was their seven year anniversary and it was then he was gonna asked her to marry him.

"What an idiot I am I should have seen this coming" he said

It was true Brad was coming around more the usual and it seemed like they were good friends but the whole time he was fucking Rose.

Jake was so angry he hit the wall his strength increased in the last eight years he hardly felt the pain but the ain in his hreat was stronger.

"Why Rose I loved you I FUCKING LOVED YOU!!"

He curled up into his bed tears in his face ready for a restless sleep.

Millions of miles away on the outskirts of London four people three Archaeologists and one studying to be one

The first was Professor Richard Grey the most famous in the world the next was his son and his wife Professors John and Elaine Grey and finally their son Jean Grey.

Jean was 6'3 with long red flaming hair bright greens and pale skin he looked at his mother "So mom what with grandpa he seems out of it"

"It's this new project we are looking the legendary Phoenix people" said Elaine

"The what?"

"They were an ancient group who worshipped an all powerful being dear know as the Phoenix which said to have vast magical powers"

"Sir, sir we found something sir" cried one of the workers

Jean was the first to arrive "What is it"

The worker held up a bright gold box it was like flaming gold with flames on the side and a golden red Phoenix on the top

"Out of my way boy" said his grandfather "My god I knew it see son it existed quickly we must secure the area"

Later that night after all their trying the box would not open not with all the technology they had it will not open but

Jean had notice strange markings on the side and once everyone went to sleep he snuck away.

"Let's see Latin huh well let's take a crack hmm"

The words were faded but they roughly translated to

Hear now the words of the ancients,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of powers are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient powers.  
Bring your power to on me times three, I want the power, give me the power.

"Wow guess they really believed in magic" said Jean as the box open he peered inside with an human cried something bright and flamey flew at him or rather though him.

"What the hell" Jean looked around nothing the bird was gone was it a trick of light he looked in the box a large ancient looking book looked back at him.

It was a fire-gold thick very looking leather book with a fire gold Phoenix on it's cover along with the words The Archamada Book of Spells inside were potions and spells mixtures of all sorts

"Wow my god this is incredible holy shit"

There were rites and incantations all sorts of powers and enchantments.

"Jean are you out here?" it was his father feeling smug he went to show his father his new discovery.

Back in New York Team Dragon researched all the books all internet sources and any contacts they had by three they had exhausted everything.

"Man whoever seal that Phoenix away sure kept it a grand secret or something" said Spud

"No kidding homeboy I did more book reading then I do in class" said Trixie

"Look let's not give up if we don't find something whoever is after it will" said Jake as he looked though one last back

"Hey listen to this of all beings the most feared the Phoenix whose power is said to rival even the power of god sounds familiar?"

"Go on young Dragon"

"It goes on to tell of a box where the power was hidden along with the book it also says the book was the Phoenix's prison and whoever read the incantation shall be imbued with the power of the Phoenix"

"Does it say where it was located?" asked Spud

"It was in the outskirts of London"

They all turn to see Councilor Kulde "Unfortunately it was found by a group of Archaeologists had found it and one has succeeded in opening it the book was inside thank god they didn't mange to open the book"

"Where is it now?" said Lao Shi

"Currently in the Museum under very heavy guard but the one I am most worried about is the one called Jean Grey he was the one he was the who opened the box"

"Did he allow the power into him?" asked Jake

"Not yet but it will only a matter of time before he does and that is what is worrying the Dragon Council"

"Yes we will have to keep an eye him" said Lao Shi

"So how will we get the book if it is heavily guarded" said Trixie

An idea came to Jake one the others may not like.

Jean however was having his problems his Grandfather the old windbag took all the credit for opening the box and finding the Archamada he never felt so angry in his life.

"This is so unfair I deserved the credit for finding that book"

He looked at the mirror anger swelled up in him what happened next would be talk about for years all mirrors and windows shattered and all the power up and down the country the power went out.

"What the Hell is going on?" he said

"Yo everything alright in here I hope someone not dead here Mama Trixie did not sign up for some dead bodies nope uh-uh"

"Here I am by the hall mirror" said Jean "What happen and who are you?"

"Oh I am Trixie Carter new security guard I was sent here to make your okay"

And to sure you didn't kill no one she thought

"Excuse me" 1

"Huh?"

"I thought never mind I am so hearing stuff again" said Jean

Damn his father was right he is a little odd

"My father said I was what?"

"Um I didn't say anything"

"Whatever come on lets get out of here?"

Once the other boy was gone Trixie gave a sigh "Man that was that was strange" She said and left

Jake on the other hand was busy looking over the Archamada Gramps said that ordinary magic would not budge it and they couldn't risk picking it up without the proper spell so he Spud and Trixie got jobs as security there was thing Jake had not planned on.

"Okay if you would me this here is- Jake?" said Rose

"Hey what are you doing here Rose?" asked Jake

"Um I give tours now you know part-time just for expanses and you" asked Rose

"Same you know collage is tough on the Benjamin's these days"

"Oh I thought it was because of the umm…" she stopped looking at the book

"You know?"

"Ugh yeah one of the Councilors came to me yesterday so is Jean in possession of the Phoenix Jake?

"We don't know yet Trixie went to go get hey what the fuck"

It was at this point the lights were shunt off or rather force off

"It's the Phoenix I know it"

"Hey what happen to the lights" said Spud

Soon there was an eerie glow coming from the book a fiery glow

"Um is it supposed to do that?" asked Rose

"Not sure watch out!"

A beam of light erupted and a Phoenix arose form the book with a cry of fury.

"Whoa that is something look it's protecting itself" said Spud

Indeed it was a bright red aura engulfed it like it knew what they were waiting for a chance to get it.

"Great how do we get it now"

"Wait Young Dragon it will wait for it's chosen to come then we will take it at the right chance" said Lao Shi

Jake looked at his grandfather knowing he was right they would for now.

First chapter done okay so just to clear up some fact Jean does have part of the phoenix power he has so far shown the power of telepathy and telekinesis and soon will gain the power of the Phoenix hope you enjoy

sorry if part of the story is a little rushed


End file.
